


the light of the world is fading

by fiveyaaas



Series: one good movie kiss [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Season/Series 01, might be a multichap, side fiveya and alluther
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: The bullet didn’t immediately kill her.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: one good movie kiss [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139357
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	the light of the world is fading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insLicht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insLicht/gifts).



> This will be multiple chapters, so I will add tags as they become necessary!

The bullet didn’t immediately kill her. 

As she was bleeding out underneath her, and as Allison was sobbing brokenly as she held her body, she could tell that Vanya was still breathing. 

One of them suggested they just leave her there, and she crouched protectively around her dying body, imploring with her eyes that she wanted to take her to a hospital (not able to go to their actual home on account of it being destroyed), to get her into surgery before she  _ did  _ die. 

She’d just shot Vanya in the back of the head. Yes, it was to protect her family and herself, but when Vanya had been trying to protect herself—

They wouldn't lock Allison up because they actually cared about her enough not to do so. 

Five eventually commanded all of the others to stop arguing, and then he was clutching Vanya’s arm, glancing at Allison with an expression she couldn’t quite recognize. She wouldn’t let go of Vanya’s body though, and he quickly resigned himself to this fact, probably well-aware just how much time they had left before it simply became too late. 

A whimper left her throat, and then they were landing in an emergency room. The nausea rose so quickly in her stomach that she pulled away from Vanya in shock, vomiting on the pristine, white, sterile floor. Five grimaced, explaining that it was a common reaction but she’d ve fine in a few minutes, and then a nurse was running to them, yelling for help until Vanya was being taken away from them. 

She was 90% certain Five would have just followed them, anyways, when the nurse snapped something to him that Allison wasn’t sure she could hear, past the ringing in her skull, recognizing faintly that this was probably a panic attack, remembering how she’d always forced down laughter when the civilians they’d saved would always have them, not sure why anybody could ever be so afraid when they were  _ alive.  _

Chances were, though, Vanya would  _ not  _ be within the next 24 hours. Five’s face was entirely white, and then he was clutching his mouth like he might vomit too, which would not bode well for the tired looking woman cleaning up Allison’s. 

Gripping his arm, they both trudged ahead to the waiting room, staring blankly ahead of themselves. Allison had never been a fan of hospitals, having had a fear of them instilled in her from a young age, even though she was aware now that Reginald had only convinced them to think that way because he (likely rightfully) assumed child protective services would take them away the second that they ever went to one. Five was clearly uncomfortable too, and she wanted to ask what the doctor could possibly have said for him to not have just teleported to Vanya’s side. She knew they’d been friends when they were younger, remembering how it had used to annoy her because Reginald had completely forbidden them spending time with her. Then again, Five had probably become friends with her  _ because  _ of that. 

Only when she was actually looking at him did she realize that he was sobbing, feeling uncomfortable and looking away as an abrupt resentment started forming within her that he’d be upset about this. It wasn’t right, what she did next, but she supposed that maybe their interactions had never grown outside of, ‘I told you so,’ because he’d left when he was thirteen years old. 

Or maybe she was just looking for a fight when she wrote down on her notepad and handed it to him. 

**You wanted her dead, anyways, right?**

She’d expected him to just start strangling her or to punch her or something, but he didn’t say anything, just crying even more. Even though Allison knew he was much older than her, he  _ actually _ looked like a child when he was weeping like this. 

Clearly, he hadn’t wanted her dead. Allison wondered if he had  _ ever  _ wanted that, or if he’d just been trying to convince himself that was what he wanted because he had to do  _ something _ to stop the world from ending. Given the fact that he probably thought she would die either way, he probably could have justified it. 

Allison couldn’t really talk, though. She’d just shot Vanya in the back of the head like she was fucking Old Yeller. 

When she heard the rest of the others arrive, she weakly stumbled to them, and they all started asking her what was happening, like she could actually answer. Like they hadn’t been entirely okay with leaving her for dead. 

She almost wished Five was more responsive than he was right now, based on the fact that she wanted  _ someone  _ to yell at those three. As it was, when they reached Five in the waiting room, he was muttering to himself a bunch of reasons that  _ medically speaking  _ Vanya would  _ have  _ to survive, clearly not convinced himself. 

It was all so surreal, and she just wanted to leave them all, try to be a mother to Claire now that she understood how precious all the things she’d taken for granted were. 

But she couldn’t just  _ leave  _ Vanya, for she’d been one of the things she’d realized to be precious. She’d tried so hard to protect her from Leonard, but, if the woman died tonight, it would be Allison’s fault. Her final moments would have been spent realizing that none of them had ever given enough of a shit about her to even so much as attend one of her concerts. 

What if they’d just sat down in the audience and watched her play? How different would life have been for them if they’d just given her the tiniest sliver of affection?

Allison wished she was dying instead.

“She hasn’t died yet,” Klaus offered up, and she glowered at him. Defensively, he added, holding his hands up like he was trying to calm her down, “I’m just saying. The only way she could possibly be dead at this exact second would be if she’s not a ghost, but I don’t see someone getting murdered by her family being the type to just  _ move on  _ after—”

“How do you know she’d go to you if she was dead and a ghost?” Five asked, looking at him almost  _ hopefully,  _ like he thought that Vanya might actually survive. 

She wouldn’t, Allison was pretty sure. And if she did, she wasn’t likely going to get through it without some brain damage. Perhaps she wouldn’t be able to speak, or perhaps she’d struggle to walk. 

The best they could hope for was that she’d have no memories of them at all, and she wouldn’t have to live with the knowledge that she’d never been loved by anybody that wouldn’t try to hurt her the second she was an inconvenience to them. Surely, she’d still know that she couldn’t trust them, but Allison would never leave her side, for as long as she was alive, knowing that she needed to make amends. That somebody had to take care of her the way she’d sought out so desperately for years. 

Of course she’d thought she was in love with Leonard. He was the only person to ever make her feel like she was worth a shit. 

“I am looking out for it,” Klaus said vaguely. “If I notice any new spirits at all, I will call them to me, okay?”

And then he groaned, setting his hands to his forehead in annoyance, “No, Ben, I  _ hadn’t  _ thought of that.” His face screwed up as he listened to Ben. Allison knew that he’d summoned him at Icarus, so he clearly wasn’t lying about it. “I’m not going to just  _ say  _ that to them. If you want to, be my guest.”

Apparently, Ben was reasonable enough to realize that a ghost being summoned in the emergency room was a bad idea for quite a few reasons. 

Daylight was streaming through the windows by the time they got an update from the doctor, who said that she’d made it through surgery. 

“Can we see her?” Five asked. 

“Are you her child?”

Five, apparently willing to do whatever it took to see her, said, “Yes. Please let me see her.”

The doctor pursed her lips. “We can only allow two family members in at a time—”

“I’ll go with her.” Five jerked his chin to Allison, probably figuring out that they weren’t going to let him through if he didn’t have somebody that actually looked like an adult with him. 

Allison nodded in agreement. 

“Is she conscious?” Five asked. 

“Not yet,” the doctor said, frowning. “Are you sure you want to see your moth—”

“Yes.”

When they reached Vanya, Allison nearly started sobbing and begging for her forgiveness. At the very least, she was likely going to live. 

And Allison would make sure that she was taken care of. She’d do whatever it took to make sure of that. No matter what shape she was in when she awoke, Allison wouldn’t let her think for another second that she wasn’t loved, that everybody she cared for could live in a world without her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! If you have any Vanya/Allison prompts, please send them [here.](https://fiveyaaas.tumblr.com)


End file.
